Nuevos Comienzos
by Maricoles
Summary: Bella es la clásica niña que disfruta lastimando a otros, pero todo en esta vida tiene una consecuencia. ¿Será ella capaz de soportar las consecuencias de sus actos?


_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, solo en mis sueños, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_Les traigo un OS, sobre el bullyng, unas chicas me pidieron hacerlo para conscientizar por desgracia tarde demasiado en hacerlo. pero sin mas se los traigo._

* * *

_Beteado por Sarai GN, Beta de Élite Fanfiction_

_(www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction)_

_Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, escuché las carcajadas. La sangre se me heló._

—_Haznos el favor de ponerte la pistola en la cabeza y mátate, eres tan gorda y tan fea que deberías matarte. —Las voces sonaban en mi cabeza, necesitaba despertar, no podía soportarlo. _

_Escuché un grito al mismo tiempo que escuché un disparo, el grito como siempre era el mío._

—Otra vez pesadillas. —Mi compañera de celda, o de cuarto, estaba sentada en la cama, yo asentí—. Bella, debes perdonarte, no puedes seguir así, mírate… estás en los huesos y siempre estás triste.

—Soy culpable, si no, no estaría en esta prisión de baja seguridad pagando mi condena, fui yo quien la mató.

—Tú no pusiste la pistola en su cabe…

—Según el juez fue como si lo hubiera hecho, yo la llevé a ese grado de depresión. Por favor no me disculpes, fui una hija de puta con ella y ahora tengo que pagarlo. —Sin darle tiempo a responder, me tapé con la colcha de la cama y me quedé ahí en blanco como cada noche.

La mañana llegó y con ello mis obligaciones, quién iba a decir que me gustaría tener una rutina. Todos los días era lo mismo, levantarse a las seis de la mañana, tenía solo media hora para bañarme y vestirme, yo, que tardaba cerca de hora y media, no pude evitar reírme al recordar. Que ahora mi vida era más fácil, si bien no teníamos uniforme como en la prisión normal, solo podíamos usar vaqueros, tenis y playeras sencillas, ni maquillaje ni nada vistoso.

Eran las seis y media y yo estaba lista, parada en la cocina esperando instrucciones sobre qué iba a hacer.

—Bella, necesito que limpies las mesas y luego ayudes a servir la comida. —Esa era Tanya, una madre soltera que había intentado asaltar una licorería para llevar dinero a su casa. Ahora era la encargada de la cocina, y como le permitían vivir aquí con sus hijos, ella era la más feliz.

Asentí y caminé a donde guardábamos los trapos tomando uno junto con uno de los líquidos para limpiar, eran orgánicos hechos por nosotras, una de las benefactoras nos ayudaba vendiéndolos entre sus amigos.

La mañana transcurrió en calma y sin incidentes, eso me gustaba porque significaba que todo iría bien, todavía tenía que pasar quince meses aquí sin posibilidad de rebajar mi condena por buena conducta… mi condena de treinta y seis meses por matar a alguien. Para mí, sin embargo, era muy poco tiempo, nunca más quería estar afuera, nunca más quería enfrentarme a la sociedad.

Sí, soy una cobarde de mierda.

Estaba en mi momento de relajación, que era como le llamaban a la media hora que nos daban para descansar entre el desayuno y el comienzo de las labores.

—Swan —llamó una de las cuidadoras, la señora Cope—, te busca alguien, te espera en la sala de visitas.

Dicha sala era un pequeño cuarto con una mesa y tres sillones, con cámaras y vidrios donde te estaban vigilando todo lo que hablabas o hacías. No era el día que mi papá acostumbraba a visitarme, porque sí, él era mi única visita, venía cada sábado, que era cuando les permitían estar prácticamente todo el día con nosotras. Un mal pensamiento vino a mi mente, ¿le habría pasado algo a mi padre?

Salí casi corriendo y abrí la puerta sin mirar quién estaba ahí dentro, y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi a las dos personas que más me odiaban en el mundo: Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale.

Me quedé paralizada, tenía que salir de ahí, pero mis piernas no me respondían.

Por fin lo hicieron, iba a darme la media vuelta cuando escuché a Rosalie hablarme.

—No te vayas. —Oír su voz me hacía sentir náuseas y miedo, no por ella, sino porque me recordaba quién era.

Viendo hacia la puerta, negué con la cabeza, necesitaba irme.

—Te lo dije, Rose, sigue siendo la misma. No sé qué diablos hacemos aquí.

Su voz, la condena en ella. Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, antes nunca lloraba, ahora lo hacía cada día, cada noche.

—Bella, necesitamos hablar contigo, por favor no te vayas —me suplicó.

—Habla —le respondí, mi voz era ronca y llena de sentimiento.

—Míranos —ordenó Edward, pero yo me limité a negar.

—Solo venimos a disculparnos. —Rose parecía sincera, pero ellos no tenían nada de qué disculparse, aquí la única culpable era yo, ellos solo defendieron lo que era justo.

—No tienen que hacerlo, soy culpable y ya estoy pagando por ello —externé mis pensamientos.

—Sí, en una cárcel que parece una casa, donde te miman y…

Me dio mucha rabia, me di la vuelta dispuesta a contestarle, pero un grito de Rose hizo que se me quedaran atrapadas las palabras.

—¡Dios, Bella!, ¿qué te pasó? Estás demasiado delgada, mira tu cara.

Edward me miró con lástima, como algunos lo hacían, aunque la mayoría me miraba con desagrado.

—No me pasa nada, si me disculpan, voy a irme para que sigan mimándome.

Sin esperar más, salí de la sala y caminé rápido pero sin correr hasta llegar al jardín, en ese momento salí disparada hacia donde podía estar sola, no ir a mi trabajo, aunque eso me acarrearía problemas, pero en este momento prefería enfrentarme al castigo que a la psicóloga.

Me senté entre los arbustos que me ocultaban y envolví mis piernas con los brazos, meciéndome y permitiendo que los recuerdos aparecieran.

.

.

.

_Meses atrás_

_Estábamos a mediados del último año en el instituto, me miré en el espejo del baño y me gustó mi reflejo, no era alta, pero los zapatos de tacón me daban una muy buena ayudada, además de estilizar mis piernas. Rose, que estaba detrás de mí, rio._

—_Bella, nunca vas a enamorarte de nadie más que no seas tú, el día que te viste al espejo fue tu perdición —bromeó._

—_No hay nadie más perfecto que yo, aunque tú te acercas._

—_Vámonos. —Rose era maniática de la puntualidad._

_En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, era la prima gorda de Edward, mi amor imposible. Imposible no porque yo no quisiera, sino porque nada más no había forma de que él me mirara de la manera que a mí me gustaría._

—_Sí, vámonos, señorita perfección, no vayamos a llegar con diez segundos de retraso, además esto apesta a manteca y cerdo —dije, y al salir le di un empujón a la gorda. Aunque yo era pequeña y delgada, era bastante fuerte._

_Samantha fue a dar contra el bote de la basura, haciendo que mi risa fuera fuerte y malvada._

—_Dios, Bella, no puedes ser tan mala, la pobre chica no te ha hecho nada._

—_Claro que sí, por su maldita puta culpa su primo no me hace caso —le dije haciendo pucheros._

—_No entiendo tu obsesión con Edward, puedes tener al chico que quieras, pero té estas obsesionada con él._

—_Él es el que me gusta, no quiero a otro, bueno, sí uso a otros, pero quiero ver a Edward a mis pies. Quiero que seamos la reina y el rey del baile, te imaginas qué pareja, sería épica._

_Justo iba pasando otra de las amiguitas de Edward, Angela la nerd, era una pobretona con lentes y todo. La blusa que llevaba puesta en algún momento fue parte de mi guardarropa, porque su madre trabajaba limpiando mi casa._

_Me giré y le grité—: Ey, nerd, ¿qué se siente usar mi ropa vieja? —Eso hizo que varios rieran mientras Angela entraba a su salón de clase. _

_Yo seguí hasta el mío y vi la mirada de reprobación de Rose._

—_Te juro que algunas veces no sé por qué diablos sigo siendo amiga tuya._

—_Porque gracias a mí, tu madre no perdió el trabajo, ¿o ya se te olvidó que me acosté con su jefe y lo chantajeamos con eso? —Digamos que yo era de moral relajada, y no lo hice por la mamá de Rose, sino por la mía que era una hija de puta, engañaba a mi padre desde que tengo memoria y había estado acostándose con el jefe de la mamá de Rose. Cuando la mamá de Rose los descubrió, Renée le pidió que la despidiera, pero yo me vengué quitándole el novio y haciendo que la señora conservara su trabajo._

_Las peleas en casa eran tan espantosas que daba gracias de vivir tan aislada. Sin vecinos que escucharan. Los gritos, las cosas romperse, y los golpes, no solo entre mis padres si no hacia mí también. Papá nunca me había pegado, pero mi madre, bueno, digamos que ella siempre desquitaba su mal humor conmigo, razón por la cual la odiaba._

_Delante de la gente era tan linda, tan buena. Todos le creían el acto de madre ejemplar, pero ella era una perra… y de tal palo, tal astilla._

_El día de clase pasó como siempre, le tiré una bebida a la bola de manteca casi al final de clase solo para que Edward fuese a buscarme, pero ya era hora de salida y no lo había hecho._

_Eso me molestaba, el timbre sonó y me levanté, caminé hacia mi auto y subí, no iba a esperar a la idiota de Rose._

_Arranqué y llegué a casa sin menor contratiempo, vi el auto de mi madre y supe que estaría con alguno de sus amantes. Que rabia sentía. Fui hacia mi cuarto y comencé a pensar en qué podía hacerle a la gorda para que Edward fuera por mí._

_Estaba mirando vídeos de música cuando de pronto una idea vino a mi cabeza, la grabaría desnuda y subiría el vídeo a YouTube, eso sería genial. Escuché un gemido, ¿que mi madre no podía callarse? _

_Tomé mis cosas y volví a salir de la casa. ¿Pero a dónde iba…?_

_Terminé en una de las playas cercanas a casa, nadie iba a esa porque decían que estaba maldita, así que me daría la soledad que necesitaba, no iba a llorar, no. Me dediqué a observar el mar y las olas, por un momento pensé en meterme y dejar que me llevaran a lo más profundo y me dejarán ahí. Sin que nadie me molestara, sin que nadie me tocara. _

_Escuché unas risas y busqué de dónde provenían. Era Edward con la gorda._

—_Vamos, Sammy, tenemos que caminar cinco kilómetros, tú puedes. —Le dio la mano y la jaló. Estaba tocando a la maldita cerda, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, Edward estaba enamorado de su prima, o si no ¿por qué me rechazaba? No encontraba otra explicación lógica, yo era perfecta. Aunque Edward no lo estuviese, sería un muy buen rumor, uno que me ayudaría a lograr mi objetivo. _

_Con eso podría hacer que fuera mío, a la gente de Forks, con tan doble moral, no le gustaba el incesto._

_Tenía con qué chantajearlos. Les tomé fotos, en ellas parecía otra cosa muy diferente a lo que sucedía, pero eso era lo que quería. _

_Edward me descubrió, le dijo algo a la ballena y caminaron hacia otro lado. Esto me lo pagaría la gorda, así que de mejor humor regresé a casa._

—_¿Dónde diablos andabas? —fue el grito que mi madre me dio por saludo._

—_Me cansé de escuchar tus gemidos y salí —respondí, pero no vi venir la cachetada que me dio. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla y salí corriendo a mi habitación._

_Alcancé a cerrar la puerta cuando ella comenzó a aporrearla._

—_Ábreme, maldita, voy a enseñarte a respetarme. _

_Mi puerta no tenía seguro, por lo que ella entró y me dio un par de golpes donde no se notara y, fiel a su costumbre, me volvió a amenazar. La odiaba, de verdad la odiaba, ojalá se muriera._

_Mi padre llegó tarde como siempre, había descubierto que él tenía otra familia y pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como podía. Era tan diferente a vivir en casa, la vez que los estuve espiando no escuché gritos ni maldiciones, la mamá les estaba preparando comida en el jardín. Todavía recuerdo cómo llegó papá y los niños lo recibieron con abrazos y la señora le dio un beso, se sentía el amor. Era por eso que solo llegaba a dormir, olvidándose de mí, cómo los odiaba. ¿Por qué diablos no se divorciaban? O mejor se morían y me dejaban todo._

_La mañana siguiente fue un poco mejor, papá ya había salido y mamá seguía dormida, así que me fui a la escuela._

_Ese día teníamos educación física, la gorda siempre se bañaba después de que yo dejaba los baños. Hice todo como de costumbre y salí, cuando vi que la orca entraba y todo estaba prácticamente solo, entré y la grabé, tuve que morderme la lengua un par de veces mientras la elefanta cantaba y se enjabonaba. Qué buen material me dio la vaca. Al final no pude aguantarme, y como casi siempre, le escondí la ropa y el celular para que su primito no pudiera rescatarla._

_En vez de ir a casa fui a la biblioteca pública y mandé al correo del instituto las fotos, las había editado y todo, puse "incesto entre los Cullen", las envié y salí de ahí, pasando a casa de Rose._

_Me abrió, y nerviosa miró hacia la sala, lo que vi nunca me lo esperé._

_Edward, su prima y el hermano de ésta estaban en su sala. La idiota me había traicionado, lo único bueno fue que no sabía lo que le esperaba. Sin decirle nada me fui hacia mi auto._

—_¡Bella! —Corrió tras de mí—. Espera, no te he traicionado._

—_Y cómo le llamas a tener a la cerda, a su hermano y a Edward en tu sala._

—_El próximo año iré a la universidad de California, Emmett estudia allá y Samm… Samantha también va a estudiar allá, necesito compartir los gastos. _

_La miré de arriba abajo y le sentencié—: Que te aproveche._

_Estaba furiosa, mi única amiga me había traicionado. Pero ésta me la iba a pagar. Y yo sabía muy bien cómo y cuándo._

_Esa noche planeé cuidadosamente mi venganza contra Rosalie, yo tenía su diario, ese que ella creyó perdido, donde hablaba de cómo su padre la había violado, esa era la razón por la que su mamá se había separado de él, habían logrado mantener todo eso oculto, pero ahora todo mundo se iba a enterar. El señor seguía en prisión, y esa sería la cereza del pastel. _

_Comencé a planear todo, no dejaría ni un solo cabo suelto. _

_Ese fin de semana iría hasta Port Angeles, la cuidad más cercana, y ahí sacaría copias, haría escanear el diario y mandaría los correos._

_Sonreí ante la perspectiva. _

_Por lo pronto esperaría a las fotos de mañana. _

_Jessica y Lauren se acercaron a mí cuando vieron que Rose ya no estaba conmigo. _

—_Qué bueno que te deshiciste de esa tonta. Nosotras podemos ser mejores que ella —fue su saludo, y yo las acepté. _

_El día fue una bomba. Todos habían visto las fotos y la gorda tuvo que irse a media mañana porque no soportaba el acoso. Edward había gritado a media cafetería que esas fotos eran mentira y que sí, amaba a su prima, pero solo como eso, como una hermana._

_Y la que le esperaba. Jessica y Lauren se fueron en su auto y yo en el mío, nos veríamos en el Starbucks, íbamos a hablar mal de la gente y planear algo contra Rose. Necesitaba que pensara que solo le haría algo tonto._

_Íbamos a llenarle la ropa y el auto con pintura azul de aceite, tonto, pero efectivo._

_Las chicas se despidieron y yo me quedé cinco minutos más disfrutando de mi triunfo, o el comienzo de mis venganzas._

_Tomé mi cartera y caminé hacia el auto. Iba a subirme cuando alguien me agarró la mano._

—_¿Dime por qué no puedes dejar en paz a mi prima?_

_Era Edward._

—_Hola, así se saluda la gente. ¿A tu prima? No sé por qué lo dices. —Mi tono era tan fingido que me dio risa._

—_Mira, estoy harto de que la lastimes, no entiendo tu coraje hacia ella. Es cierto que está gorda, pero es porque está enferma, no puede adelgazar. Y tú todavía te diviertes molestándola. ¿Que no tienes corazón? ¿No tienes algo de compasión en tu cuerpo de lagartija?_

—_A ver si nos entendemos, tu prima es gorda, eso ya es su problema, pero el mío es que tú no me haces caso —confesé, tomándole del torso y jalándolo hacia mí—, tal vez si tú y yo tuviéramos un lindo romance estaría tan ocupada que no tendría tiempo de molestar a tu primita. —«La vaquita» dije en mi cabeza._

_Edward tocó mi mejilla, iba a besarme. Al fin lo había conseguido, sonreí._

—_Entonces… —hizo su pausa dramática—, puedes quedarte sentada esperando, porque antes de besarte prefiero cuidar a mi prima las veinticuatro horas del día. Eres una mala persona y un día la vida se va a volver contra ti. —Luego me apartó de él y se fue._

_Maldito, mil veces maldito, pero ésta me la pagaba, y me la iba a cobrar caro._

_Me dirigí a mi casa solo para escuchar los gritos de mis padres por las cantidades que gastaba ella. Luego Renée fue a gritarme que iba a dejar de pagarme el teléfono ya que papá le iba a cortar los gastos. _

_Los odiaba a todos, pero todos tenían que pagar por esto._

_Al otro día pusimos en marcha el plan "arruinemos a Rosalie"._

_La pintura, esconderle la ropa, aventarla, contar chistes tontos sobre ella, vaciarle varias latas de refresco en la mochila, y hacer mofas de sus errores fue solo el principio. _

_Cartas con extractos de su diario comenzaron a llegar a las casas de todo el pueblo de Forks. Cartas de su papá para ella, también donde le pedía perdón, y sobre todo, fotos de ella durante el juicio, las cuales había conseguido de un periódico local._

_Estaba en mi casa escuchando música cuando la puerta se abrió, era mi mamá con Rose._

—_Voy a salir, las dejo para que platiquen. Y lo siento, nena, nadie merece que su padre le haga eso —le dijo mi madre antes de bajar._

—_¿Qué quieres? Pensé que tus nuevos amigos estarían ayudándote._

_La amargura me hacía odiarla más. Rose lucía mal, pero no tan mal como pensé._

—_¿Por qué, Bella? Yo te conté mis cosas, fui tu amiga, te protegí. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?_

—_Yo no hice nada —le contesté lo más calmada posible._

—_Te conozco, mi madre va a tomar acciones legales, yo estoy convenciéndola que no lo haga, pero…_

—_Mira, Rosalie, tu presencia me hace mal, por qué no mueves tu gordo trasero y te vas a tu casa, a tu cama a soñar con lo que te hacía tu papito._

—_Edward me dijo que eras mala persona y yo te defendí, sé que estás dolida… —No soporte su indulgencia hacia mí y me levanté, tomándola por el cuello y apretando fuerte._

—_¿Dolida? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? A mí nadie me violó, nadie me lastimó, vete, y cuando me veas, tenme miedo, porque voy sobre ti. _

_Rose era más alta, por lo que no le costó soltarse, con un fuerte empujón me tiró y salió corriendo. Observé mis manos, atónita, había intentado ahorcar a mi amiga. Me miré en el espejo y me di miedo._

_La escuela entera estaba dividida, unos estaban molestos con quien había hecho pública la información, y obvio todos me culpaban a mí. Otros que se burlaban de Rose, en dos ocasiones estuve a punto de defenderla, pero no lo hice. Necesitaba hacer que todos se olvidaran de eso, y la gorda prima de Edward me ayudaría._

_Hice mi ritual, fui a la biblioteca, subí el video a YouTube con una cuenta falsa, lo borré de mi celular, mandé un par de links a ciertas personas y luego regresé a mi casa. _

_Al otro día todos habían olvidado lo de Rose, y sonreí, ahora todos hablaban de la gorda en pelotas y cantando. Por donde ella pasaba las risas no se hacían esperar. Le hacían parodias, fotomontajes, bueno, el instituto completo se volcó en hacerle la vida imposible. Creo que dejó de ir a la escuela, porque no la volví a ver después de eso._

_El semestre prácticamente estaba culminando y yo ya tenía planeado mudarme, aún no habían terminado las clases pero faltaba poco, incluso habían cancelado el baile. Cosa que me hacía infeliz. Ya no sería reina del último baile, pero ya tenía mi plan trazado, mi padre me mantendría un año mientras yo buscaba qué hacer con mi vida._

_Habíamos hecho un baile alternativo en un lugar en el campo, el papá de Jess, que era rico, lo había financiado. _

_La música estaba genial, Mike no paraba de coquetearme, y a falta de otro galán, pues le regalaría su noche de pasión. _

_Lauren y Jess se acercaron._

—_Bella, te tenemos tu regalo de despedida, vas a divertirte mucho. —Las miré con la ceja enarcada._

—_No te preocupes, no es contra ti, es para que te diviertas. _

_Ambas se carcajearon y yo seguí bailando-fajando con Mike. _

_De pronto la música paró, miré hacia donde estaba el DJ, que comenzó a hablar._

—_Bueno, chicos, un vídeo de su generación. Que se diviertan._

_Lo reprodujeron, pero yo no puse ni atención porque Mike me tenía más que caliente._

—_Vámonos —le susurré, lo que yo quería era olvidarme de todo._

_Asintió y nos fuimos a mi casa, ya que mi padre no iba a llegar y mamá andaba con alguno de sus amantes. _

_Me quedé dormida luego de mandar a Mike a su casa. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, pero yo quería dormir, anoche me había agotado, así de bueno resultó Mike. Al final me cansaron con tanta insistencia._

_Tenía llamadas perdidas de todo mundo, desde Rose, hasta Jess y Lauren. _

_Vi que ellas me habían mandado un vídeo a mi correo y lo abrí, era el que reprodujeron anoche en la fiesta._

_Al verlo descubrí que era un compendio de las veces que yo había tratado mal a la vaca, para culminar en un fotomontaje de la gorda desnuda con un cerdo follándosela, me reí y escuché un ruido como de cristales rotos._

—_¿Mamá? —grité pero nadie me respondió, seguro había llegado borracha otra vez y me echaría la culpa por romper algo que ella había roto. Me puse mi playera que usaba para dormir a toda prisa, no quería que viera que había tenido sexo en la casa, cuando escuché mi puerta abrirse._

_Pero no era mi madre, sino la gorda que se veía como loca. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia._

—_¡Te odio, te odio! —gritó y se fue sobre mí—. Has hecho de mi vida un desastre, me has humillado y pisoteado demasiadas veces, pero ahora voy a matarte. —Conseguí zafarme de ella y me alejé hacia la ventana._

—_¡Voy a matarte, me escuchas! —continuaba gritando la gorda, estaba como loca. Vi que tenía una pistola en la mano, entonces sí me asusté. Apuntó la pistola hacia donde yo estaba._

_«Piensa, Bella, piensa. Necesitas distraerla para poder correr. Atácala. Distráela atacándola.»_

—_En serio, sabes, ya que tienes la pistola en la mano —comencé, mirando hacia la puerta donde escuché ruidos, solo era cuestión de empujarla un poco y correr—, haznos un favor y ponte la pistola en la cabeza y mátate, eres tan gorda y tan fea que nos harías a todos un favor, mejor úsala contigo —le grité. Ella me miró, sus ojos perdieron el brillo, fue como si en verdad se hubiera muerto. _

_Alzando el arma, se apuntó en la sien y se disparó. La sangre me salpicó y escuché un grito, un grito que me heló el alma. Nunca supe de quién fue, de ella o mío._

_Escuché que llamaban a la gorda a gritos y decían: "No lo hagas, Sammie, no lo hagas". Todavía estaba en shock cuando vi a alguien entrando, era el hermano de la gorda seguido de Edward. Al ver la escena corrieron hacia ella. Yo no podía dejar de temblar, miraba a la chica y luego me miraba a mí en el espejo._

_Comencé a reírme, no sabía ni porqué. Me dejé caer y ellos me gritaban cosas, pero yo no podía parar de reír. Tampoco podía dejar de temblar._

_Casi en seguida llegó la policía y con ellos mi padre, que era el jefe. Él me miró asustado. Hizo que me llevaran al hospital a que me revisaran._

_Pensé que iba a seguir con mi vida normal, o lo más normal que se podía, ya que no lograba dormir a causa de las pesadillas, mi madre se la pasaba regañándome y maltratándome, no la soportaba, pero nada era normal, mi vida ya nunca sería la misma. Las pocas veces que salí de casa la gente me juzgaba, me señalaban, hablaban de mí, mandaban amenazas, fotos mías donde aparecía muerta. Nunca más nada fue normal, y lo peor fue que quince días más tarde llegó la notificación._

_Los padres de Samantha, el condado y el estado me estaban demandando por algo así como atentar contra la vida de Sam, no recordaba los términos legales, pero el abogado que mi padre contrató me explicó que yo había causado indirectamente su muerte, así que era cómplice. Jessica y Lauren también estaban citadas._

_El juicio fue un borrón donde todos me culparon, mi madre usó eso como pretexto para dejar a mi padre. Nunca volvió. Papá nunca me abandonó, me presentó a sus otros hijos, pero yo estaba como en un trance. Todas las noches soñaba con la muerte de Samantha. Fui encontrada culpable, y por ser menor de edad y por mi cooperación el abogado, había conseguido una prisión de baja seguridad donde purgaría treinta y seis meses de condena. _

_Pero no solo fue eso._

_El pueblo entero se volvió en mi contra, durante el juicio que enfrenté desde casa todos me juzgaban y acusaban, Jessica y Lauren dijeron que el vídeo lo había hecho yo y que ellas solo siguieron mis órdenes para hacerlo público. Nadie creía en mí, incluso mi padre dudó._

_El día que entré en la prisión fue el mejor día de mi vida, me alejé de todo y de todos. Mi padre fue a verme todos los días el primer mes, aunque se habían mudado porque era imposible seguir viviendo en el pueblo, le habían roto ventanas, llenado de huevo la casa y así. Me pidió perdón por no haber estado ahí para mí. La psicóloga hablaba conmigo, pero yo simplemente no me podía perdonar. Escuchar todo lo que le hice a Samantha durante el juicio me hizo darme cuenta de que era verdad lo que todos decían, yo la había matado._

_Como dijo el fiscal, todo ese acoso fue como si mi mano hubiera jalado el gatillo._

.

.

.

Tiempo actual

—Aquí estás, te hemos buscado por todos lados —comentó Alice, la psicóloga.

—Déjame en paz, por favor, necesito estar sola.

—No, Bella, ya te conmiseraste lo suficiente, es hora de sacar la cara del fango. No puedes seguir así. Es como si estuvieras muerta. No vives, solo estás aquí de forma corpórea, pero tu mente, tu alma no está. —Me levantó del suelo y me hizo ir a sentarme a una banca, junto con ella.

—No puedes seguir así, sabes por qué el juez aceptó que cumplieras aquí tu sentencia, porque él mismo sabía que estaban pagando contigo culpas.

—Todos dijeron que era culpable, yo sé que soy culpable —mi voz salió pastosa.

—Sí, pero tu padre va a apelar la sentencia, ha salido evidencia de que la chica, por la enfermedad que sufría, era depresiva. Así que ella ya estaba deprimida.

—Pero yo la empujé, como dijo su hermano, era como si ella supiera que estaba parada en un precipicio y yo acabé de empujarla.

—¿Eso te dijeron tus amigos que vinieron hace rato? —Negué.

—No son mis amigos.

—Revisé las cintas cuando saliste corriendo. Ellos te pidieron perdón, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, no los dejé hacerlo, aquí la única culpable soy yo. Mi madre me lo gritó antes de irse, yo soy responsable de esa muerte y tengo que pagar por ello.

—Te portaste mal, pero era porque no encausaste correctamente toda esa agresión de tu madre, la apatía de tu padre, solo tienes que trabajar en eso. Debes seguir adelante, perdonarte. Todos estos meses de eso hemos hablado.

—No puedo, no lo entiendes. No sabes lo que se siente saber que soy culpable.

—Sí, Bella, eres culpable, pero no de su muerte, la chica podía elegir, tú no hiciste ese vídeo. Ella pudo seguir su vida, no anclarse con eso.

—Pero todo lo demás sí lo hice. Intenté ahorcar a Rose, la chica que vino hoy.

Seguimos hablando por más de tres horas donde le confesé todo lo que había hecho, al final me dijo que me iba a asignar tres horas de terapia diaria. Yo hubiese preferido que me pusieran a trabajar, así podría olvidarme de todo; además, ya que había terminado el instituto decidí comenzar a estudiar materias sueltas de la universidad que formaban parte del convenio con la prisión.

Pero esa noche fue peor. No solo vi morir a Samantha sin poder hacer nada, sino que al intentar salvarla, acababa matando a Rosalie.

Bree, mi compañera que debía reportar mis pesadillas, informó que no solo había gritado sino que había llorado por una "Rose". Así que ese día, terminando el desayuno, me enviaron directo a mis tres horas de terapia.

—Bella, si tú no me ayudas, yo sola no puedo ayudarte. —Alice estaba enfadada ya que me negaba a cooperar.

Tocaron a la puerta, lo que me hizo desviar la mirada al reloj, solo llevábamos cuarenta minutos, todavía nos quedaban poco más de dos horas.

Una de las chicas sonrió y le dijo a Alice—: Ya llego a quien esperaba.

—Dile que pase. —Me miró con cautela—. Necesito que no te alteres.

Oh, oh, oh. Si quieres que me altere, dime que no lo haga. Eso ya me ponía los pelos de punta, por lo que miré con aprensión la puerta. Ésta se abrió y por ella entró Rosalie.

—No, no, no —susurré mientras cerraba los ojos, subía las piernas y me las abrazaba.

—Sí, Bella, es hora de que enfrentes tu pasado. Siéntate por favor —le pidió a Rose —. Bella, destápate los ojos y míranos.

Negué, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

—Bella —habló Rosalie—, por favor, yo quiero que estés bien, somos amigas. O al menos solíamos serlo, sabes que te quiero mucho.

—¿Cómo puedes quererme si yo le dije a todos que tu… lo que te había pasado? ¡Intenté ahorcarte! —Estaba exaltándome cada vez más, comencé a sentirme mal—. Por favor quiero irme, no quiero estar aquí en la sala.

—Pero tampoco quieres salir de prisión, quieres autocastigarte, si quienes deberían de juzgarte no lo hacen ¿por qué tu sí, Bella?

—¡Porque soy culpable! —Desesperada, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia una esquina donde no podía ver a Rose.

—Siéntate, Bella —ordenó Alice, sin alzar la voz.

Me senté y por fin me atreví a mirar a Rosalie, la observé durante mucho rato, se veía tan diferente. Es como si se hubiera hecho mujer de pronto. Su rostro, que antes redondo ahora era ovalado, estaba mucho más delgado, era más linda.

Yo no soportaba verme al espejo, había perdido mucho peso, las ojeras eran mis compañeras permanentes, mi pelo, bueno, hacía meses que no lo cortaba.

—Bella, mírame —pidió Rose.

—No puedo, no soporto verte, es como si viera… como si tú… no puedo.

—Bella, yo no te juzgo. Te quiero, y quiero que sigamos siendo amigas. Sé que tu mamá te golpeaba —confesó, por lo cual alcé la cara para verla, siempre pensé que era mi secreto mejor guardado—. Un día llegué y entré sin avisar… escuché que te pegaba, todo lo que te gritaba. Cuando al otro día te pregunté por un moretón en el brazo, mentiste tan naturalmente. Supe entonces que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho, Bella, nunca mencionaste que tu mamá te maltratara físicamente —amonestó Alice—. Tenemos mucho que trabajar.

—No solo físicamente, también le decía cosas horribles. Y Bella se callaba todo.

—¿Nadie reportó nunca tu abuso, Bella?

—¿Quién lo haría? —me mofé—. Papá vivía prácticamente con su otra familia, y ante la gente mi mamá me trataba como princesa, ¿quién iba a creerme? —Encogí los hombros, recordando la vez que le dije a mi padre que me había pegado mamá, ella dijo que la acusaba porque no quería obedecerle, ese día papá se enojó tanto conmigo.

De pronto me vi hablando, contándole a Alice las cosas que me habían pasado, las cosas que había hecho. Cuando por fin terminamos de hablar, eran ya las tres de la tarde, me asombré.

—Bueno, por hoy dejaremos esto hasta aquí. Rose, gracias por venir, fue un gusto conocerte —se despidió Alice.

—Gracias, el gusto fue mío —contestó—. ¿Puedo abrazarte, Bella?

Asentí y nos fundimos en un abrazo largo y sincero, al final sonreímos.

—Voy a venir a visitarte el sábado, pero ¿solo si tú quieres?

Sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba, asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Rose salió dejándome con Alice, que me miró y suspiró.

—Bella, cuando salgas de aquí, ve al baño y mírate en el espejo. Hasta nuestra cita de mañana. Y ve a comer algo.

Asentí y salí corriendo. Corrí a los baños, que era el único lugar donde teníamos permitido tener espejos.

Al verme no me reconocí, era yo, pero diferente: más serena, mi semblante menos triste. Me gustó lo que vi, verdaderamente me gustó.

El resto del día fue pesado pero al mismo tiempo me sentía más ligera, sin el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Al llegar la noche, mientras recogía los platos de la cena para ayudar a lavarlos, Tanya me miraba.

—No sé qué hiciste con Alice, pero qué bueno que lo hicieron. —Sin decir nada más me abrazó, y como sus tres niños estaban con ella, se unieron en la muestra de afecto.

Esa fue la primera noche que pude dormir sin tantas pesadillas… vi otra vez a Samantha quitarse la vida, supongo que esa imagen me acompañaría el resto de mi vida, pero esta vez no escuché ese grito desgarrador.

Los siguientes días fueron bastantes productivos en las sesiones con Alice, yo solo sé que me hacía hablar y hablar. El viernes antes de salir de terapia me preguntó cuál era mi motivación, mi meta en la vida, para qué estaba viva.

Con esas preguntas en mi cabeza, me quedé en blanco, no sabía qué quería hacer de mi vida.

El sábado llegó y yo brincaba de la emoción. Mi padre llegó puntual a las nueve de la mañana, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé.

Charlie no me soltó, y cuando por fin lo hizo, vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿Te lastimé?

—No, es que hoy regresó mi pequeña, mi Bella. —Volvió a abrazarme, con mi cabeza pegada a su pecho me sentí segura—. No sé a qué se debe este milagro, pero le doy gracias a Dios por ello.

—¿A mí no me van a abrazar? —reclamó mi medio hermano, Seth, era el mediano, apenas tenía ocho años y le gustaba venirme a visitar a la "escuela". Era lo que le decían, en vez de que estaba en prisión.

—Claro que sí. —Lo abracé y papá volvió a unirse al abrazo.

—Vengan, vamos a desayunar. —Se limpió las lágrimas una vez más. En la cafetería los sábados vendíamos comida para sostenernos, llegamos a la barra y Seth saludó a Tanya.

—Hola, señora, hoy vinimos a ver a mi hermanita y tenemos hambre. —Siempre saludaba a la rubia, y algunas veces le traía dulces a sus pequeños.

—Hola, ¿qué vas a querer que te sirva? —Seth observó todo lo que estaba disponible y se decidió por los panqueques.

Yo lo imité y pedí cuatro, Tanya me miró inquisitivamente, ya que últimamente había recuperado el apetito, el día anterior había repetido con la sopa.

Era ya casi medio día y mi padre me contaba cómo le iba en Seattle, que era a donde se había mudado. Me contó que Sue y las demás vendrían el próximo sábado porque era cumpleaños de Leah, cada vez que era cumpleaños de alguno venían a visitarme. Al principio ni Sue ni yo nos gustábamos tanto, pero al final acepté que hacía feliz a mi papá y la toleraba. Mis hermanos eran otra cosa, los había aceptado desde la primera vez, Leah tenía diez años, Seth ocho y Emily tenía solo cinco.

—Esa de ahí ¿es Rosalie Hale? —pregunto papá, señalando la puerta donde revisaban la bolsa de Rose y le quitaban las cosas que no estaban permitidas, la vi discutir por eso.

—Sí, papá, ella vino a verme. Estamos intentando retomar nuestra amistad.

—Pero si ella atestiguó contra ti, ella no, Bella, eso sí que no. Esa mujer no.

—Papá, yo la quiero, ella me perdonó por todo lo que le hice, aparte, solo dijo la verdad. —Él seguía negando, así que usé algo más personal—. Te perdoné a ti, ¿por qué no a ella?

Me miró, sus ojos asombrados por mis palabras, solo la inocencia de Seth salvó el momento.

—Además, papá, tú dices que siempre debemos perdonar. Siempre le dices a Bella eso cuando nos vamos.

—Mis hijos usan mis palabras en mi contra —murmuró incrédulo—. Vamos a esperar que venga. ¡Dios!, le están sacando una secadora del pelo, mejor voy a ver qué pasa.

Unos cinco minutos después Rose entró con una bolsa transparente donde venían un par de converse y un pantalón de mezclilla.

—Puedes creer que no me dejaron entrar nada de lo que te compré, bueno, solo esto y los desodorantes, pero se los quedaron para analizarlos. ¿Qué creen que traigo, drogas? Ni siquiera la secadora de cabello pude pasar, les dije que para ti era algo esencial, pero ni así lo permitieron.

No pude evitar reírme un poco.

—Rose, ¿si entiendes que esto es una prisión, no un spa? No puedo tener ciertas cosas. Y sí, la gente busca la manera de meter drogas en desodorantes y cosas así.

—Debí preguntarte, pero bueno. Toma lo que me dejaron pasar. Voy a ver que puedo traer para ayudarte. ¿Este pequeñito quién es?

—Es mi hermano Seth. —Le tomé su manita y Rose miró a mi papá.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó mi amiga.

—No soy pequeño, ya tengo ocho años —contradijo el enano.

—Disculpa, ya eres todo un señor de bigote como tu papá.

Charlie y Rose mantuvieron una actitud cordial pero tensa.

—Voy a estar todavía un par de semanas antes de regresar a California, ya pregunté y puedo venir a verte a diario. Así que aquí me tendrás todos los días dando lata.

El tiempo pasó de forma rápida, y poco a poco me sentía mejor. Alice me había felicitado porque en cuestión de días había mejorado mucho, pero estaba preocupada que la falta de visitas de Rose me pusiera triste. Era sábado y ese día por primera vez mi papá no iba a venir a verme, había venido el viernes y me informó que por cuestiones de trabajo no vendría, pero que la próxima semana sí porque ya había pedido permiso para que pudiera salir y festejar el cumpleaños de Leah.

Me sentía bastante feliz. Las pesadillas al menos ahora me dejaban dormir. Y ya no me sentía tan sola.

—Bella… —me llamó Tanya.

—¿Dime?

—Necesito platicar con alguien, ¿tienes tiempo ahora? —Asentí. Caminamos hacia el jardín donde una chica se encargaba de varios de los niños que vivían aquí.

Tanya se veía muy afligida—. Van a darme libertad anticipada, eso debería de ser bueno… a menos que no tenga a dónde ir. Bella, si salgo ¿a dónde voy a irme con mis hijos?

Tanya bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. La abracé, quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo. De pronto una idea vino a mi cabeza.

—Alice puede ayudarnos —le dije, tomando sus manos.

Me levanté llevando conmigo a Tanya y casi la llevé corriendo hasta el despacho de Alice. La chica que hacía las veces de secretaria nos dijo que estaba ocupada pero que pronto nos atendería.

Estábamos esperando, mi pie bailaba ansioso, cuando la puerta se abrió y vi salir al hermano de Samantha, era enorme, acompañado de su madre, tan parecida a ella, que era como verla frente a mí. Sentí el frío cubrir mi cuerpo… y luego nada.

Otra vez las risas, el frío y las pesadillas, necesitaba despertarme pero no podía. Escuchaba a alguien llamarme. Cuando por fin volví en mí, lo hice como siempre con un grito.

—Tranquila, Bella —me calmaba la voz de Alice, logrando que de pronto recordase todo.

—¿Dónde están?

—Están afuera. —Quise preguntar a qué habían venido pero la voz no me salió, Alice entendió—. Tranquila, están esperando a saber que estás bien, ellos quieren hablar contigo, no vienen a juzgarte ni a lastimarte. Pidieron hablar conmigo primero.

—No quiero, no quiero —repetía, reforzando mis palabras negando con las manos y la cabeza. Si solo verlos me había hecho sentirme así, confrontarlos sería mucho peor.

—Entiendo, tranquila, si no quieres no los verás. —Alice me sonrió—. ¿Por qué no quieres, Bella?

—Me duele, no me siento capaz de hacerlo. —No podía enfrentarme a ellos, recordaba la mirada del hermano de Samantha durante el juicio, cuando entró a mi recámara ese día.

—Ellos quieren hablar contigo para decirte que te perdonan por todo lo que hiciste, quieren seguir su camino, y quieren seguir en paz.

—Diles que está bien y ya, diles que se vayan.

—Voy a salir, espera aquí. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Alice salió y yo me quedé ahí sentada como zombie, no quería volver a lo mismo. No, mi cuerpo se negaba.

La puerta se abrió y cerré los ojos, ya me veía otra vez con tres horas de terapia. Pero las pisadas no eran como las de Alice, eran más fuertes y más pesadas.

—Isabella… —era el hermano de Samantha, sentí mi corazón saltar y comencé a hiperventilar.

—Le dije que no podía entrar, salga o llamo a los guardias.

—Solo necesito hablar con ella, joder, ¿qué no lo entiende? Es la mejor amiga de mi prometida, necesitamos arreglar las cosas —gritó.

—Esta no es la forma, Bella apenas se está recuperando…

—Lo sé, me lo dijo Rose. —¿Qué tenía que ver Rose con esto?—. Entiéndame por favor. —Su voz sonaba desesperada.

—Entienda usted, o se sale o llamo a los guardias, última oportunidad. —Alice se escuchaba firme.

Sentía mi cuerpo temblar. Quería vomitar, sin esperar más me levanté y busqué la papelera.

—Bella, escúchame. —El tipo me ayudó, deteniéndome mientras devolvía el contenido de mi estómago—. Tranquila, no queremos hacerte daño. No era mi intención que te pusieras mal, lo juro.

—Los perdono, pero váyanse y déjenme en paz —dije entre arcadas y lloriqueos.

—No. —Tenía un pañuelo en la mano y en vez de dármelo me ayudó a incorporarme y me limpió, esa sencilla acción hizo que me quedara en silencio. No había asco ni odio en su mirada. Me dejó en la silla y fue por agua y me la dio.

—No quiero hacerte daño, me disculpo por esto. —Pasó sus manos por su cabello—. Rose es mi novia, vamos a casarnos. —¿Rose?, ¿casarse?—. Ella quería decírtelo, pero mi madre, ella… ella quiere pedirte perdón. En ese momento estábamos dolidos, pero ahora comprendimos que nosotros también fallamos. Mi hermana dejó de tomar sus medicamentos, los escondía; nosotros la veíamos bien, pero nunca vimos más allá. La tomamos contigo, te echamos por completo la culpa, y todos fuimos parte de todo aquello.

Miré por la sala buscando a Alice, ella solo estaba observando.

—No quiero un perdón a medias, quiero que me perdones y quiero perdonarte. Lo mismo que mi madre, guardar rencor no nos va a ayudar a seguir con nuestra vida. Quiero casarme, tener hijos y ser feliz, y en ese cuadro entras tú. —Lo miré asombrada—. Ya te conté que Rose es mi prometida, me comentó que tú y ella prometieron ser damas de honor la una de la otra. Ella te ama, y ahora que sé cómo fue tu vida, ya no te guardo rencor. Quiero seguir adelante, quiero ver en tus ojos la felicidad. No sé si me explico.

«No quiero tener este sentimiento dentro de mí, no importa si tú me perdonas o no, simplemente yo quiero perdonarte. Por favor deja que mi madre lo haga también. Ella fue la de la idea de todo esto, en serio, no quería que te denunciáramos, por eso no atestiguó en tu contra. Ella… ella es mi madre y es una buena persona.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y las jalé hacia abajo llevándolas hacia mi pecho. ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿por qué esta gente estaba aquí pidiendo perdón, si era yo quien debería pedirlo?

—Es suficiente —la voz de Alice me hizo recordar que estábamos en su oficina.

—Está bien, Alice, no es justo que yo haga sufrir más a la señora… —La puerta se abrió y dos oficiales entraron.

—¿A quién tenemos que sacar, doctora? —Un oficial me miraba a mí y otro a Emmett.

—Esperen, por favor. —Alice se acercó y me habló en susurros—. Bella, no tienes que hacer esto, puede ser otro día. Seguiremos adelante solo si tú realmente quieres hacerlo.

Asentí y se lo confirmé. Necesitaba darle la paz a esa señora, así en el proceso saliera yo lastimada.

—Quiero hablar con ella, no hay problema.

—Por el momento está bien, oficiales, pero les pido que se mantengan alerta, y sería contra él —Alice señaló a Emmett a quien los oficiales lo miraron con su cara de polis malos.

—Voy a ir por mi mamá. —Emmett salió, pero antes me miró—. Gracias, Bella, te lo agradezco en el alma.

Alice me abrazó y me reconfortaba sobándome la espalda, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Intenté relajarme pero simplemente no podía, el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

—Hola —saludó la señora—, no era nuestra intención alterarte. Discúlpame, por favor. —Su voz, Dios, era casi como oír a la hija, y la bondad que emanaba de ella me hacía casi sentirme enferma de culpa.

—Isabella, nosotros queremos disculparnos por hacerte cargar con toda la culpa de la muerte de mi hermana. Queremos decirte que te hemos perdonado.

—Sí, nosotros, sobre todo yo, no estuve de acuerdo en que se te juzgara. Y creo que ya has pagado más que suficiente. —La señora se levantó, y sin darme tiempo a nada, me abrazó—. Quiero que vivas, nena, sé feliz, por mi parte ya todo está perdonado, y espero que puedas perdonar el daño que te hemos hecho.

En ese momento algo se rompió en mí, algo se liberó. Comencé a llorar y llorar como tonta. No pude detenerme, y la mamá de Samantha me consoló. El hermano estuvo atento a todo. Al final me dijo que no me preocupara, que ellos se encargarían de Tanya. Había hablado con ella fuera del consultorio, y ella le ayudaría a conseguir casa y trabajo.

Esa noche dormí mal y a la mañana siguiente me levanté de malas. Para colmo y como mala novela, mi pelo se negó a cooperar en lo mínimo.

Rose entró de la mano de Emmett, hacían una pareja tan bonita.

—Hola. —Saludó mi amiga—. Creo que ya sabes las nuevas. Así que tienes que apurarte a salir de aquí para que seas mi dama de honor.

—No estoy segura… —comencé a decir, pero Rose me interrumpió.

—No jodas, Bella, no puedes decirlo en serio. Mira, yo quiero que tú seas mi dama, y no empieces con tu cantaleta que ya me la sé de memoria. No acepto negativas, no sé bien cuánto te falta para salir de aquí, pero nos darás tiempo para juntar más dinero, ¿sabes lo caro que es casarse? No inventes, parece que hasta tendrán sexo con cada invitado y dejarlos satisfechos.

Emmett se rio fuerte y me miró.

—Mi amor, así son las bodas, y no te preocupes, Bella, no dejaré que te ponga en ese vestido que vio de color naranja. —Quién sabe qué cara pondría ya que se apresuró a decir—: Juro que tendrás un lindo vestido.

El día casi terminaba y yo me sentía melancólica. Había decidido empezar a estudiar psicología, el lunes empezaría los trámites y Alice sería mi mentora.

—¡Swan! —gritó alguna de las celadoras—. Tienes una visita, pero no quiere verte en el patio.

—¿Visita? —Ya sabía que mi papá no iba a ir, y Rose era la otra persona que me visitaba.

—Está muy guapo, yo que tu pedía la "caja cerrada". —Caja cerrada era un código que usaban las reclusas casadas cuando querían pasar algún momento a solas con su pareja. Si bien no estaba permitido, les daban unos minutos a solas.

Alcé las cejas y los hombros, no tenía ni idea de quién era. Abrí la puerta y me asomé. Para mi asombro, era Edward el que me esperaba, algo que me dejó intrigada.

—¿Querías verme?

—Sí, pero no te equivoques, yo no vengo a perdonarte ni nada por el estilo.

Tenía que ser valiente, así que entré del todo pero no cerré la puerta.

—¿Qué les dijiste que tienes a mi tía comiendo de tu mano? —Me daba la misma mirada desdeñosa de siempre.

—No dije nada, ella me buscó y vino a pedirme perdón. Si vienes a insultarme, mejor vete. —Le señalé la puerta con desgana y él se burló de mí.

—Ay, _lagartija_, engañas a todos, creen que ahora has cambiado… pero no a mí. —Se iba acercando y me dio miedo.

—Todo lo que pasa aquí está grabado, y si me lastimas… —No me dejó terminar porque acarició mi mejilla, y con un susurro me dijo—: A mí no me engañas, y en cuanto salgas, cuídate porque estaré ahí para hacer tu vida imposible. —Y sin darme tiempo a nada, me besó.

Para cualquiera que viera lo que pasaba, creerían que me había dicho algo bonito en vez de haberme amenazado, sin pensarlo más me separé y le di una bofetada, lo que alertó a quien vigilaba y tres celadoras entraron.

Me separaron de él, poniendo mis manos en mi nuca y me llevaron a la celda de castigo. Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida, Edward se las había arreglado para que me castigaran todo un día, me prohibieran las visitas y cancelaran mi primera salida.

Alice intentó animarme, pero poco podía hacer. Yo aproveché a hacer todo los trámites para entrar formalmente a la universidad.

Papá me mandó un mensaje con Alice, estaba triste, pero entendía que había roto las normas. Así que el sábado me quedé en mi cuarto, y solo podía salir a comer o al baño.

Bree estaba contenta, su mamá había ido a verla por primera vez. Ella estaba acusada como cómplice de su padre por malversación de fondos. Pero había sido quien se había dado cuenta y había entregado todas las pruebas, así que por esa razón estaba en la prisión de mínima seguridad.

La semana pasó lenta, pero lo único bueno es que al estar estudiando a distancia podía usar la computadora más tiempo. Había abierto un nuevo correo y me alegré al ver tres mensajes de Rose. No podíamos acceder a redes sociales y las búsquedas estaban restringidas, pero algo era algo.

En sus correos, Rose me contaba que ya había regresado a la universidad, que cuando saliera quería que la visitara y que me iba a mandar unos libros para que leyera.

Los quince meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo había terminado mi primer año de la carrera, casi había terminado el tercer semestre y mañana saldría de aquí, cosa que me aterraba e ilusionaba a partes iguales.

Había repartido gran parte de mis cosas, no quería llevarme mucho.

Estaba despidiéndome de todas, había llorado, reído, creo que había pasado ya por todos los estados de ánimo.

No pude dormir, afortunadamente tenía algunos meses sin tener pesadillas, mi peso era muy bueno y había comenzado a usar lentes, pero no de sol, si no para ver mejor.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta, esperando que la abrieran, mi maleta en una mano y mi mochila en la otra, digamos que la mochila era aún la misma de siempre con la que entré.

La puerta se abrió y mi estómago dio una vuelta, mi corazón ya exaltado comenzó a dar piruetas.

Mi quijada temblaba y mi cuerpo casi no me podía sostener.

—Vamos, Bella. —Alice, me animó y como pude logré dar los cinco pasos que me separaban de la libertad.

Al salir, mi padre y mis hermanos me abrazaron. Escuché a Rose pelear con Emmett porque ésta quería unirse al abrazo.

—Pero yo también la quiero abrazar.

—Nena, primero su familia —le replicó Emmett.

—Yo soy su familia, somos hermanas. Sellamos nuestro pacto con sangre. No aguanto más.

Otro par de brazos se unieron a los que ya me rodeaban.

Al final terminamos en casa de mi padre, una casa en Seattle donde se había trasladado, quedaba cerca de donde estaba y al mismo tiempo lejos de Forks.

—Bueno, princesa, tendrás que compartir cuarto con Leah, pero esperemos que pronto podamos…

—Tranquilo, papá, gracias por aceptarme en tu casa.

—Es tu casa también, pequeña.

La primera semana pasó y yo estaba decidida a encontrar trabajo, cosa difícil con antecedentes penales. Al final, comencé en un _McDonald's_, mandé mi solicitud a las universidades cercanas para poder terminar la carrera de forma escolarizada pero en todas me rechazaron. Habían pasado ya dos meses y las cosas no acaban de salir bien.

Sue y yo no éramos las mejores amigas, ella me veía como alguien no muy agradable en su casa y yo intentaba molestar lo menos posible y ayudar más.

Mis hermanos, bueno, ellos digamos que me aceptaban sin reservas, pero la gente casi siempre al enterarse que estuve en la cárcel, aún en una de mínima seguridad, tendía a alejarse de mí, por lo regular creían que eran drogas y yo prefería no sacarlos de su error.

Era ya navidad y había comprado un par de detalles para mis hermanos, mi padre y Sue. Además de Rose, Emmett y su mamá. La señora insistía en llamarme al menos una vez a la semana y siempre me daba buenos consejos y palabras de aliento.

Estar con ella me hizo sentir que Samantha también me perdonaba.

Lo que más se me complicaba era la universidad, ya había agotado la gran mayoría de universidades cercanas, y nada más no podía conseguir una donde me aceptaran. Esas navidades, Rose me convenció de mandar mi solicitud a donde ella estaba estudiando, a ella le faltaba poco, pero en un momento de locura mandé la solicitud, y a principios de marzo obtuve mi respuesta. Afirmativa, cosa que me sorprendió. Mi padre, bueno, digamos que él era el más reacio a que me fuera tan lejos. Básicamente al otro lado del país.

Después de mucho pensar, decidir y convencer a mi padre que lo mejor era alejarme, me inscribí. Él había contratado un plan cuando era bebé que me aseguraba el pago de la universidad, así que solo tenía que conseguir un trabajo en el cual me alcanzara para la renta, la comida y mis gastos diversos. Nada más.

Lo primero, mi padre me llevaría junto con mis hermanos y Sue a California en una casa rodante, serían las vacaciones familiares. El camino fue bastante bueno. Nos divertimos mucho.

Sue y yo nos llevábamos mejor, no éramos mejores amigas pero al menos ya bromeábamos y así. Sobre todo me había dado un curso rápido de cocina, como decía ella, para no morir en el intento de cocinar.

Llegamos a California donde Rose nos esperaba en el departamento que compartía con Emmett. Iba a quedarme con ellos mientras conseguía un departamento o una habitación en el campus.

Mi familia estuvo una semana conmigo y luego partieron de regreso a Seattle.

Había visto varias opciones, pero la verdad es que ninguna me alcanzaba. Y todavía no me respondían en cuanto al campus.

Seguía viviendo con Rose y Emmett en un pequeño departamento, ya que solo tenía una habitación, yo dormía en el sillón, cosa no muy buena cuando ellos querían ver una película o simplemente besuquearse.

En cuanto al trabajo, había encontrado uno en un bar de mesera por las noches, la paga era poca pero las propinas compensaban bastante. Las pocas veces que me había encontrado con Edward él había cumplido su promesa. Por ejemplo un día mientras hablaba con un chico muy mono de mi clase de psicología, él llegó, saludó al chico y luego le dijo que era muy valiente por hablar con una asesina que estuvo en prisión, el chico se enojó con Edward y luego me preguntó, a lo que respondí que sí, había estado en prisión pero no por asesinato. Ahora me saludaba y hablaba conmigo de lejos, pero trataba de evitarme.

Otra vez, curiosamente, artículos sobre mi arresto y mi salida de la cárcel habían aparecido en la página de Internet de la universidad. Y muchos detalles así. Hubo quien dejó de hablarme, pero también muchas personas se solidarizaron conmigo.

Pasaron casi dos meses y un día Rose me soltó:

—Bella, encontré algo para ti, bueno, digamos que un departamento bueno, bonito, barato y cerca de nosotros pero… —dudó—, solo que la compañía no es muy buena.

—¿Peor que yo? —le dije de broma.

Rose hizo un par de muecas.

—Es Edward —dijo al fin.

—Ni hablar, espero la respuesta del campus, prefiero un desconocido que a Edward. Se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible, así que no. Lo siento, Rose, mira una chica me ofrece su casa, está casi a una hora de aquí pero voy a aceptarlo. Podría lastimarlo, recuerdas que estuve ya en la celda de castigo por pegarle… —Aparentemente Rose no sabía eso.

—¿Estuviste en la celda de castigo por pegarle? ¿Eso cuándo pasó? Será cabrón, Edward.

La puerta se abrió y entró Emmett, con su primo que no se había aparecido por aquí en todo ese tiempo. Y ni si quera me había dado lata en los últimos días.

—Hola, Bella, te traje a tu nuevo compañero de piso. Su apartamento esta un piso arriba del nuestro, pero mi primito había salido con una de sus novias y no estaba, apenas regresó.

Eso explicaba que me hubiera dejado en paz.

—_Lagartija._ —Ese fue el saludo de Edward para mí.

—Yo… no, no… —comencé a balbucear, buscando una buena excusa en donde no pusiera en evidencia el miedo de estar con Edward.

—_Lagartija_, no quieres irte a vivir conmigo, ¿qué no te han dicho que estorbas en este lugar? ¿Nadie te ha contado que el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apestan?

—Eso no es cierto, Edward, Bella no estorba aquí y deja de llamarla lagartija —me defendió Rose.

—Es que eso parece, flaca y sin curvas, y tan blanca que bien pude haberle dicho _quija. _

—Edward, compórtate. Además, Bella me estaba contando que por tu culpa la llevaron a la celda de castigo.

—Sería porque me dio una buena bofetada, yo solamente me estaba despidiendo.

—Sí, claro —rebatí. Idiota, Edward no era más que un idiota.

—Entonces… —dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba—, todo está arreglado, Bella será mi nueva compañera de departamento. Vamos a llevar tus cositas a mí… —hizo una pausa—, a _nuestro_ departamento. —Y sin darme tiempo a nada, tomó mi maleta, que hacía las veces de mi closet y la abrió. Toda mi ropa cayó hacia un lado.

—Serás bruto —reclamé, comencé a guardar mis cosas.

—Edward, promete que serás bueno con Bella —pidió Rose.

—Seré el más bueno, lo prometo —dijo, pero yo alcancé a ver como cruzaba los dedos por atrás anulando su promesa.

Al final terminé viviendo con él, Rose y Emmett prometieron regresar con pizza para cenar. Y tuve una buena noticia.

Había solicitado trabajo nuevo y me lo habían dado, era de recepcionista en un complejo de oficinas y el horario me permitiría trabajar, al menos algo bueno me había pasado el día de hoy. Era un mejor sueldo y menos cansado.

Edward no dejaba de llamarme _lagartija_, sobre todo en público en la universidad donde yo intentaba pasar desapercibida, pero ya la gran mayoría de amigos en común me llamaba así.

Edward había cambiado su modo de hacerme la vida de cuadritos, ahora lo hacía de manera sutil. Cuando estuve a punto de mudarme con una chica, él logro que ella se arrepintiera cuando sin querer reveló que yo había estado en la cárcel.

Intentaba permanecer alejada de él, pero siempre terminaba cerca de mí. Estaba en la biblioteca, escondiéndome literalmente de Edward, cuando choqué contra un chico.

—Lo siento —me disculpé e intenté alejarme, pero el chico me detuvo.

—Hola, soy Jacob Black y te estaba buscando. —Lo miré intrigada.

—¿A mí? —me señalé.

—Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —asentí—. Entonces sí, es a ti a quien busco. Verás… —Miró hacia la salida—. Podemos ir a la cafetería, así podemos hablar más tranquilos.

Alcancé a ver a Edward, él no me había visto así que asentí y casi corrí a la salida.

—Bueno, esto es algo difícil y penoso, pero como ya te dije soy Jake, y yo tengo una asociación aquí en la universidad. Es una asociación contra el Bullyng. —Me miró, por lo que bajé la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que me vaya de la universidad? —pregunté en un susurro.

—No, al contrario, déjame te explico. —Alcé la cara y lo miré, las lágrimas estaban comenzando a salir—. Mi objetivo es totalmente diferente, quiero que formes parte de nuestra asociación, queremos que des conferencias, que compartas tu testimonio. Que les cuentes a los chicos no solo el lado del maltrato, sino desde el lado del maltratador.

—¿Cómo? —¿Él quería que yo trabajara con ellos?

—Sí, alguien nos contó tu historia y creo que si tu compartieras con otros jóvenes cómo afecta a quien hace _bullyng_, cómo pueden ellos terminar, contar cómo te sentiste cuando esa chica perdió la vida y que incluso fuiste a la cárcel por eso, ¿si me explico?

Asentí y ahí comenzó una nueva vida para mí.

Jake no solo me ayudó a preparar las pláticas que daba sino que me ayudaba con mis problemas cotidianos, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, comencé en tres escuelas. Ahora, casi un año después, teníamos casi trescientas pláticas concertadas, las cuales no solo impartía, también ayudaba a chicos que eran provocadores de _bullyng_ a alejarse de ese círculo.

Me sentía tan orgullosa de mí misma que no me importaba ya lo que Edward pudiera decirme. Él estaba ya en el final de su carrera y pronto dejaría de verlo.

Jake había discutido un día antes con Edward porque me había insultado y me había dicho _lagartija_, yo ya no se lo tomaba en cuenta pero Jake se lo llevó aparte y le dijo algo. Gracias a esto lo había evitado todo el día porque hoy tenía una conferencia muy importante con más de trecientas chicas. Temblaba antes de entrar al escenario. Rose me animó y subí.

Varias horas después terminamos con la sección de preguntas y respuestas, y yo estaba agotada. Me había abierto a las chicas, había contado toda mi vida. Cómo había pasado lo de Sam y mi vida después de eso. Varias chicas habían pedido ayuda al final de la plática, eso era bueno. Ese era el objetivo.

Estaba esperando a Jake que iba a llevarme a casa cuando vi que Edward caminaba hacia mí. Me sentía agotada tanto física como mentalmente como para soportarlo, busqué a Jake pero no lo vi.

—Bella —comenzó a hablarme pero decidí cortarlo antes de que comenzara.

—Edward, en serio hoy no quiero, no puedo soportar tus burlas.

—Y no tendrás que soportarlas. —Lo miré intrigada—. Quiero pedirte perdón, quiero ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas, Jake me invitó a que escuchara la conferencia, me dijo que tenía que oírte. Y te escuché. —Me miró y vi algo diferente en su mirada, ya no observé ese rencor—. Entendí que me he comportado como un completo imbécil. —Iba a decirle que era cierto, pero yo sabía lo que era darse cuenta de que uno estaba mal, así que me callé y seguí escuchándolo—. Bella… —Extendió su mano hacia mí—. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Me he dado cuenta que tengo mucho que aprender de ti.

Le di la mano y ambos sonreímos. Tal vez ahora podríamos ser amigos, o al menos llevarnos mejor, porque sabía que era difícil vencer todas las paredes que habíamos construido a nuestro alrededor.

—Jake ya se fue, me pidió que te regresara a casa.

—Pues vamos juntos pero, ¿te molestaría pasar a comprar algo de comer? —Mis tripas sonaron lo suficientemente fuerte como para reforzar mi petición.

—Claro que sí. ¿Algo en especial que quieras comer? —Lo pensé y le contesté que un sándwich.

A partir de ese momento mi relación con Edward cambió, no éramos los mejores amigos, pero al menos era cordial.

Rose, Emmett y Edward habían dejado el campus hace un par de meses y yo estaba en el aeropuerto, a punto de volar a Seattle y luego a Forks para asistir a la boda de Rose. Al final habían cambiado la boda de California a Forks, porque la abuela de ésta no podía viajar.

Tenía náuseas y me sentía bastante nerviosa cuando abordé el avión.

Mi papá y Seth fueron a recibirme.

—Te hemos extrañado —comentó Seth abrazándome.

—Pero si me viste apenas hace dos meses. Tú creciste demasiado, creo que como dos metros en estos dos meses.

—Casi —respondió con su hermosa sonrisa—. Solo crecí cuatro centímetros, me mido diario ¿verdad papá?

—Así es, la que ya es toda una señorita es Leah, el otro día salió con que quiere tener _novio_. —Mi papá lo dijo como su fuera lo peor de la vida.

—Papá, Leah tiene quince años, casi dieciséis, yo a esa edad… —me tapó la boca.

—Ya sé que a esa edad ya habías pasado por mucho, pero no necesito saberlo y Seth menos.

El trayecto a su casa fue de lo más entretenido, Seth me puso al día de todo lo que había pasado.

—Y todos vamos a ir a Forks contigo para la boda. Vamos a ir a la casa donde vivíamos antes, no a la tuya, sino a donde vivíamos con mamá.

Mi papá me miró de reojo.

—No te preocupes, sé que va a ser incómodo para ti, pero estaremos un poco lejos de Forks, por eso pensé que sería mejor quedarnos en el pueblo.

Miré agradecida a mi padre, de alguna manera siempre buscaba protegerme.

—Gracias, papá. ¿Sabes?, voy a tener mi propio consultorio. Aparte de trabajar en la Asociación contra el Bullyng, voy a dar consulta. Estoy emocionada.

Llegamos a la casa y mis hermanas me acapararon, sobre todo Leah quien quería muchos consejos de su hermana mayor; estaba enamorada de un chico. Pasamos la noche en plática de chicas, Sue se nos unió después de un rato y al final fue una noche de lo más entretenida.

Pero el día llegó y con ello el regreso a Forks, había salido con casi dieciocho años y regresaba ocho años después, y aun sentía aprensión y miedo, por no decir que pánico.

Cuando entramos a Forks yo no podía dejar de temblar. Iba bastante abrigada y aun así no podía calentarme. Seth, al notar que me estremecía, había agarrado mi mano y me dijo:

—Yo voy a cuidar de ti, no te preocupes.

Ese simple gesto me llenó el corazón y me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Llegamos directo a la casa de Sue, era alejada del pueblo pero seguía estando lo suficientemente cerca. Ese día lo pasé dentro con el pretexto de ayudar a limpiarla, pero la verdad es que me estaba escondiendo.

Pero por la noche ya no pude esconderme más, llegaron a la casa Rose y Emmett para llevarme a la despedida de solteros que iba a ser conjunta, yo intenté negarme pero no me dejaron y me llevaron con ellos.

Antes de entrar al bar donde era la reunión, miré a Rose. Iba a decirle que mejor me regresaba.

—Vamos, yo estaré contigo y al que te diga algo, Emmett le romperá la cara. —Miró a Emmett muy seria y éste asintió.

—No dejaremos que nadie ensucie este momento y que nadie te insulte, Bella, demuéstrales que la nueva Bella no solo es bella sino valiente también. —Me abrazó fuerte y entramos al bar.

En cuanto entramos la gente se quedó callada y me miró, los susurros fueron incrementando mientras caminaba hacia donde me llevaban Emmett y Rose.

Vi que Edward hablaba con una chica de pelo demasiado rubio y con una ropa demasiado entallada para su cuerpo no tan delgado.

—Hola, Edward —saludó Rose—. ¿Nos presentas a tu amiga?

—No la recuerdan, es Jessica, del instituto.

¿En serio ella era Jess? Era como una versión muy… operada de como la recordaba.

—Hola, Jessica, no recuerdo haberte invitado —contestó Rose de forma algo grosera.

—Vine con mi novio, soy divorciada —enfatizó—. Aunque sigo buscando mi alma gemela. —Tocó la mano de Edward que casi saltó para levantarse.

—Hola, Bella, Rose, voy a ver si Emmett necesita ayuda.

Y salió corriendo hacia la barra donde Emm pedía unas bebidas. Regresaron con ellas.

—Un Cosmopolitan para la hermosa novia, una piña colada sin alcohol para la dama de honor y para el flamante novio…

—Una cerveza bien helada —terminó Rose.

—Veo que la cárcel te afectó, ya no eres tan divertida, ni siquiera tomas alcohol —murmuró Jessica mientras agitaba su copa derramando un poco sobre su pierna—. Ups, creo que tiré un poco. —Se limpió de una manera demasiado sexy que rayaba en lo vulgar.

—¿Quién es tu novio, Jessica? —pregunté, intentando hacer que la plática fluyera.

—Lo conoces, Bella, es Mike Newton, ahora es el CEO de una compañía.

Recordé a Mike, fue mi último novio. Después de salir de la cárcel había salido con un par de chicos, entre ellos Jake, pero simplemente no funcionó. El susodicho se acercó en ese momento y no dejaba de mirarme, los años habían sido demasiado buenos con él, estaba guapísimo, sus ojos azules y sus pequeñas arruguitas se veían tan sexys.

—¿Bella Swan? Mierda, que guapísima estás. —Me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar.

—Gracias, Mike, tú también estás muy bien.

—¿Qué tal el reencuentro de la parejita? —El tono de Edward era tan parecido a cuando me molestaba, hizo que girara mi cabeza violentamente—. Si mal no lo recuerdo ustedes salían, ¿no?

—Sí. —Miré a Edward molesta—. Mike fue mi último novio.

—¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en el pueblo, Bella? —Preguntó el susodicho, le respondí que no, que tenía mucho que hacer. Miré hacia Edward y vi como Jessica intentaba que la atendiera, pero él no dejaba de mirarme.

La fiesta siguió su curso y al ser la dama de honor me tocó hablar, di un conmovedor y divertido discurso y le pasé el micrófono a Edward.

Su discurso fue corto y su mirada no dejó de estar en mí, tendría que hablar con él. No quería que volviéramos a pasar por todo ese infierno de malas miradas y comentarios mal intencionados.

La fiesta terminó con una señora llamándome asesina mientras salía del bar buscando a Emmett y a Rose.

Eso me hizo sentir mierda, me sentía cansada por toda la tensión y ese grito no ayudó, las lágrimas llegaron y busqué a Rose una vez más para que me regresaran a casa pero simplemente no la encontraba.

—Ya se fueron, te voy a llevar yo —gruñó Edward, que se paró junto a mí. Caminamos hacia el auto y esperé a estar dentro para luego gritarle.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan grosero conmigo?

—No lo sabes. —Me miró enojado—. Llegas a Forks y comienza a ser… desagradable, casi te le subías a ese Newton y él tenía pareja.

—No te entiendo, estuve hablando con Mike, solo hablé con él, intercambiamos teléfonos y ya. Además me aseguró que no salía con Jessica, que había aceptado traerla a la despedida con la condición de que no se le acercara más.

—¿Estás segura? La pobre de Jess me contó que estaban por casarse.

—Pues tú la consolaste demasiado bien —repliqué.

El auto se detuvo bruscamente en el descanso. Miré a asustada a Edward. Siempre había temido que no me hubiera perdonado lo de Samantha, y creí que el momento había llegado.

—Voy a decirte algo, tengo el GPS prendido y mi padre sabe que salí del bar contigo. Le mandé un mensaje. —Lo cual era mentira pero de algo tenía que servir.

—¿Crees que voy a lastimarte? —Ni siquiera tuve que contestar, sabía que mi cara lo decía todo—. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—Una enojada —respondí.

—Estoy molesto, pero no voy a lastimarte. Solo quiero calmarme, por eso detuve el auto, ¡Dios! —gritó enfadado mientras se bajaba.

De pronto reconocí el lugar donde estábamos, era cerca de la playa donde me gustaba esconderme para pensar. Me bajé y caminé hacia las piedras que nos separaban de la playa. Subí a ellas y al bajar resbalé.

Después de caer cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí hasta que lo escuché gritarme.

—No te escondas, Bella, juro que no voy a hacerte daño, ya no tarda en llover. —El idiota creía que me estaba escondiendo.

—No estoy escondida, estoy lastimada. Me caí, estoy detrás de las rocas —respondí a gritos. La cabeza me dolía y cuando intenté pararme me di cuenta que me había hecho bastante daño en el pie.

—Bella, lo siento. —Edward se veía desesperado—. Solo quería calmarme, Dios, estás sangrando. No quería hacerte ningún daño. Lo juro.

—Tranquilo, quise venir a la playa y olvidé lo resbaladizas que están las rocas. No estaba huyendo de ti.

—Creo que debemos ir al hospital, voy a cargarte. —Pero no pudo hacerlo. Y ambos caímos sobre la arena. No pude evitar reírme.

—Tranquilo, Edward, solo me apoyaré en ti.

—Mi ego ha caído a un precipicio sin fondo, no pude levantarte, _lagartija_.

—Me gusta que me digas _lagartija_ —respondí sin pensar.

—Tendré que buscar un nuevo apodo, sabes, si no hiciera tanto frío te diría que nos quedáramos un rato, se siente tanta paz.

—Por eso me gustaba venir aquí, por el silencio. Porque nadie gritaba. —Cerré los ojos y aun así la tristeza que ya estaba sobre mí me sobrepasó y comencé a llorar.

De pronto sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, apretándome fuerte.

—No llores, _lagartija_, no me gustas cuando lloras.

—No te gusto de ninguna manera —sollocé entre hipidos.

—Me gustas de todas maneras, hasta toda roja por llorar. O cuando te pones la cosa azul en la cabeza. —Escucharlo hablarme así me hizo abrir los ojos y dejar de llorar. ¿Edward estaba diciéndome que le gustaba?

—No me digas esas cosas. —No quería gustarle a Edward, sabía que sería peligroso.

—¿Por qué no, _lagartija_? —Pasó su mano por mi nariz—. Si es verdad, me gustas.

—No quiero gustarte. —Sentí como se levantaba y me daba la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Cuando estuve parada y demasiado cerca de él me dijo:

—Demasiado tarde, me gustas y que Dios nos ayude, porque me gustas demasiado.

Y me besó, fue un beso al principio con cuidado, medido, lento. Mi cabeza dio vueltas y le devolví el beso con demasiadas ganas. De pronto Edward me detuvo.

—Tranquila, iremos despacio. Hace rato cuando te vi hablando con Newton sentí que la sangre me hervía, no quería que estuvieras con él, quería que me sonrieras así a mí, no a él. No le sonrías nunca más a él.

—Me gusta sonreír, y sonreiré siempre que quiera y a las personas que quiera.

—Pero no le sonrías a él, a él no. —Y volvió a besarme ahora más demandante—. Me pongo celoso, cuando salías con Jake me moría de celos.

—Pero si casi no me hablabas, hasta pensé que ya no querías mi amistad.

—No quiero solo tu amistad, quiero algo más. Quiero tu amor.

Llegamos a casa casi una hora después, habíamos hablado y quedamos de llevar las cosas tranquilas sin apresurar nada. Cuando llegué, papá estaba esperándome en el porche, y nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Se puede saber qué horas de llegar son éstas? Te llamé al celular y no me contestabas. Ni un solo mensaje, la fiesta terminó hace más de dos horas.

—Papá, ya no tengo quince años…

—Pero sigues siendo mi hija, y estamos en un pueblo algo… difícil para ti, y tú besuqueándote con este… individuo. —Por lo visto papá estaba enojado, él todavía no perdonaba a Edward.

—No estuve besuqueándome las dos horas, Edward y yo… eh… teníamos que arreglar unos… asuntos.

—Señor Swan, discúlpeme, pensé que Bella le había avisado, al menos eso entendí, pero no se preocupe, la próxima vez le avisaremos si llegamos tarde.

Papá murmuró algo de "si hay próxima vez" y luego caminó hacia la puerta.

—Te espero dentro en cinco minutos. —Me miró y repitió—. Cinco minutos.

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato en la boda. —Me despedí, pero Edward se acercó y volvió a darme un beso en los labios.

—Yo paso por ti. —Y tuve que aclararme antes de contestar.

—No, papá va a llevarme con Rose en unas horas, creo que nos veremos en la iglesia.

—Entonces esperaré impaciente junto al novio. —Subió al auto y se fue, me mordí el labio recordando la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos y reí como tonta.

—Bella, te estoy esperando —llamó mi papá.

Caminé y el tobillo me dolió, así que cojeé un poco hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la casa, papá salió alarmado.

—¿Te lastimó? Ese tipo no es bueno para ti, ¿por qué no te quedaste con Jake? Él sí que es un buen tipo, no como ese. No entiendo, Bella, fue quien dijo las cosas más feas de ti, nunca fueron amigos, nunca, y sé que en la universidad hizo tu vida imposible.

—No me lastimó, me resbalé en unas rocas en la playa. Y en cuanto a Jake, nos dimos cuenta que somos mejor como amigos que novios, no nos entendimos de esa manera. Edward y yo vamos a darnos una oportunidad, por favor, papá, no es como que vamos a casarnos.

—Eso espero. —Luego, alzando los brazos al cielo, me dijo—: Y también espero que no salgas lastimada por ese tipo. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de que va a lastimarte.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Voy a dormirme.

Sin esperar respuesta, subí al cuarto que iba a compartir con Leah y Emily.

Tuve sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas. Donde a media boda Edward se burlaba de mí junto con todos los presentes, otras en donde Edward me dejaba a medio sexo y cosas así. Al despertarme me planteé si realmente estaba segura de que pudiéramos tener una relación, había demasiado en medio de nosotros.

Papá me llevó muy temprano a casa de Rose, la mañana y parte de la tarde transcurrieron entre chistes y bromas, arreglarnos para la boda. Ya estábamos listas y esperando el momento de irnos hacia la iglesia. Estábamos solas ya que la familia de Rose ya se había ido.

—¿Qué pasó ayer entre tú y Edward? —soltó Rose sin más.

—¿Ayer? Nada.

—¿Tú crees que soy idiota? Tu papá me llamó al ver que no regresabas, y Emmett me dijo que Edward llegó casi tres horas después de que salieron del bar.

Sentía su mirada inquisidora, esa que dan las mamás cuando quieren saber algo, y de pronto se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

—Estás embarazada —afirmé.

—Sí, pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti y Edward, no me cambies el tema. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Me miraste como una mamá y ya hablas como una.

—Bueno, sí, tengo casi cuatro meses, pero no le hemos dicho a nadie. Retomando el tema, ¿te dijo algo malo? Ayer te veía como si quisiera alejarte de Newton.

—Digamos que… —Miré a Rose que me seguía mirando—. Vamos a salir y ver qué pasa. Solo nos besamos.

Un grito de emoción llenó el cuarto. El tío de Rose, que iba a hacer las veces de chofer entró y me miró.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿te hizo algo? —Me señaló con la cabeza.

—Tío, estoy bien, Bella no me haría daño. Nunca —enfatizó.

—Pero gritaste —rebatió.

—Pero de emoción, en serio, tío, y luego me preguntan por qué no regreso a Forks.

Ya no pudimos seguir hablando porque había llegado la hora de irnos a la iglesia. Fue una boda por demás hermosa, yo seguía atrayendo la mirada y la gente seguía cuchicheando a mis espaldas, pero Edward no se separaba de mí aunque mi padre intento alejarme de él varias veces.

Era la hora de los discursos y el último era el del padrino: Edward.

—Si hace diez años me hubieran preguntado qué tipo de mujer atraía a Emmett, les hubiera dicho que una morena simplona que cocinara como los dioses. Al menos siempre decía eso cuando le preguntaba ¿cómo era su mujer perfecta? Decía que quería una mujer que supiera cocinar como los dioses, no le importaba nada más, solo que _cocinara._ —Edward enfatizó lo último—. Luego conoció a Rose y se enamoraron, y puedo jurarles que se aman de verdad, porque he comido lo que ella cocina y es espantoso.

Todos soltamos la carcajada, era verdad, Rose era un excelente persona pero la peor cocinera del mundo. Edward sonrió antes de continuar:

—Así que Emmett debe de amarla demasiado para pasar por alto su único requisito para casarse con alguien. Recuerdo cuando la conoció, al poco tiempo me dijo: "Edward, he encontrado a la madre de mis hijos", y a través de los años lo he visto caer rendido bajo el hechizo del amor. Brindo por los nuevos comienzos, por los viejos amores, por los que descubrimos donde menos lo esperamos y sobre todo por Rose y Emmett.

Alzó su copa hacia los novios y luego hacia mí, todos brindaron con él y yo quería que me tragara la tierra y me escupiera lejos.

—Bella. —Era mi hermana Leah—. Edward está loquito por ti, ¿no te da emoción?

Y la verdad es que me daba, y no solo un sentimiento, sino diferentes tipos de emociones.

Al terminar la boda, Edward le dijo a mi padre que él me llevaría a casa y que no nos esperara despierto. Mi padre me dio una mirada de advertencia, pero la verdad es que la ignoré y me fui con Edward.

Manejó un buen rato hasta llegar a una playa, la había visto pero jamás había entrado, había muchas piedras y era escarpada.

—Ven por aquí. —Me señaló un estrecho camino, que si él no me lo hubiera señalado yo no lo hubiera visto.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y le seguí. Había una cabaña muy pequeña y rústica.

—¿Vamos a entrar?

—Sí, es mía. La playa y la cabaña me las dejó mi padre.

Miré por encima de Edward que abría la puerta. Había una cama doble, una chimenea y una pequeña cocina, al menos eso alcanzaba a ver.

—Ven, es pequeña y bastante básica, pero creo que necesitamos hablar y poner las cosas claras si queremos tener algo bueno.

Entró y soltó mi mano, vi que iba hacia la chimenea y yo froté un poco mis brazos, al soltarlo había sentido el frío. Miré una de las paredes y vi que había una enorme repisa y varias pequeñas que estaban llenas de fotos, me acerqué y vi que eran en su mayoría de Edward con su familia desde pequeño, una de las más grandes era de él con Samantha y Emmett cuando eran pequeños parados en la playa. Los tres sonreían.

Cerré los ojos. Samantha. Todavía había momentos en los que me torturaba pensando en cómo hubiera sido su vida si yo no la hubiera martirizado. ¿Sería feliz? ¿Sería yo feliz?

—Esa es mi foto favorita, fue antes de que todo empezara a ir mal. —Tomó la foto y señaló a su prima—. Después de ese día, mi padre y el de Sammy murieron en un absurdo accidente. —Me sonrió con tristeza—. Más tarde ella se deprimió, creo que nadie lo notó, fue algo lento, como si la tristeza se la comiera poco a poco. Ya no te culpo, Bella. Sé que lo de Sammy fue algo que se pudo evitar pero nadie actuó como debía.

—Edward… —comencé, pero simplemente ya no sabía qué decirle.

—Tranquila, vamos a hablar, solo eso. O tal vez nos demos unos besos, solo besos, lo prometo.

Sonreí. Eso pintaba muy bien.

—¿Qué expectativas tienes? Digo, ¿qué esperas de mí? —pregunté.

—Quiero que seamos felices, juntos y separados, que no dependamos uno del nosotros, ¿si me explico?

—Sí, te entiendo —suspiré e iba a preguntarle una de mis dudas, o la más grande. _¿Estaba seguro de poder estar conmigo a pesar de lo de Sammy?_

—Bella, quiero estar contigo, sé que no eres la misma persona que fuiste en la escuela. Lo dijiste en voz alta, no leo mentes —me aclaró al ver que lo miraba asombrada—. Has madurado, crecido como persona, aprendido de tus errores. Sammy fue una parte muy importante de mi vida, nunca voy a olvidarla, pero he decidido seguir adelante, no puedo cambiar lo que sucedió y tampoco quiero quedarme anclado en el pasado.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso, me gustas, Edward, mucho.

—Tú me gustas demasiado. Y quiero que sepas que siempre has sido mi pequeña _lagartija._

Sin decir nada más me besó, fue un beso lleno de esperanza y de amor. Un amor que comenzaba ahora, dejando atrás todo el pasado y los errores, mirando hacia delante.

* * *

Espero les gustara mucho a mí me encanto. mamá cuervo, les cuento que fui operada y por eso voy retrasada con las demás historias espero que pronto pueda sentarme a terminar los capitulos empezados.

Besos y bendiciones para todas.


End file.
